scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie
Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie is an upcoming Disney and more/Simpsons crossover film which is planned to be made by PierrickCanalFamille. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper play begins while performing on Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day are killed when pollution in the lake dissolves their barge. At a memorial service with Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, Grampa has a prophetic vision in which he predicts the impending doom of the town, but only Marge takes it seriously. Lisa and an Irish boy named Colin, with whom she has fallen in love, hold a meeting where they convince the town to clean up the lake. Meanwhile, Homer adopts a pig from Krusty Burger and names it "Spider Pig". Homer stores the pig's feces in an overflowing silo which Marge tells him to dispose of safely. However, Homer gets distracted and instead dumps the silo in the lake, re-polluting it to an even more severe degree. Moments later, a squirrel jumps into the lake and becomes severely mutated. Nearby, Flanders and Bart discover the squirrel during a hike, and the EPA captures it. Russ Cargill, head of the EPA, whom Team Rocket work for, presents five options to President Schwarzenegger to keep Springfield's pollution contained; he randomly picks option 3, enclosing Springfield in a large glass dome. When the police discover Homer's silo in the lake, an angry mob of townspeople approach Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, and the Simpsons' home and set the house on fire, but Pinocchio and Caillou and his friends, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Von Drake, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius, Bubblebee, Bumble Boogie, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper, the others, and the family escape through a sinkhole and flee to Alaska. The trapped citizens damage the dome over time and Cargill and Team Rocket, not wanting news of what he has done to become widespread, plans to destroy Springfield. In Alaska, the Simpsons see an advertisement for a new Grand Canyon to be located on the site where Springfield is located. Marge and the kids want to go and save the town, but Homer refuses to help the people who tried to kill them. The family abandon Homer and leave, but are captured by the EPA and then get placed back into the dome. After a visit from a mysterious Native American Princess, Homer has an epiphany and believes he must save the town in order to save himself. As he arrives at Springfield to do so, a helicopter lowers a bomb suspended by rope through a hole in the dome. Homer climbs to the peak of the dome and descends the rope, knocking the escaping townspeople and bomb off. Homer grabs the bomb and a motorcycle. After reuniting with Bart, they cycle up the side of the dome and Bart tosses the bomb through the hole, seconds before detonation. The bomb explodes, shattering the dome. The town praises Homer, who rides off with Marge on the motorcycle into the sunset. The townspeople begin restoring Springfield back to normal. Trivia *Russ Cargill and Team Rocket had Revealed to be an old friend of Maleficent, Hans, Judge Doom, Jasper and Horace, Honest John, Gideon, Rothbart, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear as a surprise on Pinocchio and Caillou when the battle begun. *Rabbit acts like Timon wearing a hula costume. Audio Used From: *Sesame Street Old School (1969) *Hercules (1997) *Snow White (1937) *Madagascar (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Peter Pan (1953) *Balto (1995) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *Top Cat (1961) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Family Guy (1999) Clips used from flims/shows: *Pinocchio (1940) *An Adventure in Color (1961) *The Hunting Insect (1961) *Inside Donald Duck (1961) *Kids is Kids (1961) *Carnival Time (1962) *Von Drake in Span (1962) *Man is His Own Worst Enemy/Ducking Disaster with Donald and His Friends (1962/1970/1976) *A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) *Three Tall Tales (1963) *A Square Peg in a Round Hole/Goofing Around with Donald Duck (1963) *Fly with Von Drake (1963) *In Shape with Von Drake (1964) *Mediterranean Cruise (1964) *A Rag, a Bone and a Box of Junk (1964) *Music for Everybody (1966) *A Salute to Alaska (1967) *The Swan Princess (1994) *Roger Rabbit Cartoon (1989, 1990 and 1993) *Song of the South (1946) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Cinderella (1950) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Caillou (1997) *Melody Time (1948) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947/1963) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Frozen (2013) *Fantasia/2000 (1999) *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Pokemon (1997) Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Pinocchio's and Caillou's adventures Series